To mitigate the overheating of fuel nozzles in gas turbine engines and similar components subjected to intense heat, a heat shield is typically installed so as to provide thermal insulation and keep the component from overheating.
Many challenges face engineers in the design of heat shields. For instance, some of the components on which heat shields must be installed may have a non-linear geometry. Hence, the installation of a heat shield on such component is complex and costly. Another challenge is the fact that some components, for instance components in gas turbine engines, are under intense vibrations during operation. These vibrations can force a heat shield out of a component or out of its optimum position.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved heat shield and an improved method of installing a heat shield on a component.